Kunoichi
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: The art of seduction is a tactic that every kunoichi is taught once they turn sixteen. A useful tactic to know – just in case. I thought such a thing to be horrid. And I never thought I would even think about using it in the field. Let alone find myself deciding to do it. this was my only option. I had to do this for him. NaruHina. One Shot.


**KUNOICHI**

_As a kunoichi, there are some harsh aspects of the ninja lifestyle that we are subjected to. Things that most shinobi fail to realise how they are so very lucky to not be exposed to._

_The art of seduction is a tactic that every kunoichi is taught once they turn sixteen – a tactic that they aren't obligated to use in the field, but one that may come in handy at any time._

_A useful tactic to know – just in case._

I thought such a thing to be horrid.

And I never thought I would even _think _about using it in the field.

Let alone find myself deciding to do it.

But this was my only option.

I had to do this for _him. _

The love of my life.

Rubbing a hand roughly across my face, I let out a small humourless chuckle – it was a sad day when you were contemplating seducing a man for your lover.

But Naruto was in trouble.

He had been missing for three days – and I knew who had him.

I just didn't know where he kept him.

Stepping around the front of the bar, I kept my eyes locked on my mission – Dante Toshiro. I had to take this seriously.

_Think of this as a mission, Hinata. _I told myself, _If you act as this is a mission, maybe you could actually do this. _

This could very well be the most stupidest thing I'll ever do.

_However, strangely enough, there were some ninja that actually enjoyed the art of seduction – sleeping with men before killing them. Many of those Kunoichi were very strong and well-known ninja, seduction creating an even higher success rate for their statistics._

_It was well known that seduction was a very effective technique, mostly due to the fact that there were not many that made the effort to use the procedure in their missions – whether due to personal ideals or what people would think of them._

_Because, there were many that looked down on women on which would use seduction to murder a man._

I honestly didn't care on how someone would look at me for doing this – I had to. Trust me, if I had any other choice, I would jump at it.

But this was my only option.

Manoeuvring through the provocative red dress I didn't even know could exist, I made an attempt at strutting towards my mission. My heeled shoes – stilettos, I think they were called – clicked loudly as I stepped across the room, pretending to be confident and used to the amount of attention I was gathering in the establishment.

Dante Toshiro was currently at the Damio's engagement party – of which I was invited to anyway, but beforehand, I definitely would've had my own date, instead of trying to bed one of the most popular guests.

Which just made things all the more difficult.

Because he was already surrounded by beautiful women – all of which whom were much more attractive then myself. This was going to be impossible!

I pushed those thoughts back, _Swing your hips, Hinata. _I told myself sternly, making sure to catch my _mission's _eye, and smiled and wink at him provocatively.

Barely even knowing the meaning of the word 'provocative', let alone being able to accomplish the feat, I inwardly took a sigh of relief when I felt his eyes travel across my eloquent frame and a smile adorn his disgusting face.

_Don't throw up, Hinata. You can do this. For Naruto._

I breathed gently, trying to act natural as I walked towards the man I who's throat I would be more than happy to slit at any given moment – but I had to hold back.

"Hello, Hinata-Sama." He took my hand with a cocky grin, leaning down to kiss it gently, "It's been a while since I've seen you at one of these gatherings."

I bowed gently, ignoring the despised stares I was getting from the beauties that had surrounded the wealthy man. "What can I say?" I smiled, "The Damio doesn't get engaged every day."

He nodded in agreement.

And I fought for words.

I had always been good at small talk – I could talk for hours with just about anyone about the weather. But flirting, _flirting, _was something I had never been able to do.

I took in a breath, "However, it is good to see you again, Dante-Sama. You look well." _Well. _That wasn't flirting. That was small talk. I had to get his attention. "_Very _well, in fact," I purposely tried to throw my gaze across his physique, and bit my lip gently.

_Naruto has always told me how he loves it when I bite my lips. _

Even though most of the time I do it accidentally.

"Ah, Hinata-Sama." I turned to see Hanako Yamanaka, the heir to the Yamanaka clan, exclaim with distaste as she saw me speaking to Dante. She was one of the many women who had surrounded him before, and I could see in her eyes that she was threatening me to back away from the man that she had chosen to seek after for the night.

_Too bad, _I thought angrily.

Her love wasn't the one in danger here, so she had no right to selfishly push me away from my mission.

"How has your lover been?" Hanako asked directly, a sneaky grin on her face as she shot down the one chance I had in saving my 'lover'. She also had effectively indirectly insulted me by 'forgetting' Naruto's name. Speaking as if me and my personal business, and me as a person, were unimportant in comparison to her own life.

Dammit.

I froze for a moment, before quickly composing myself and turning back towards her, "Excuse me, Hanako-San?"

I needed a moment to think through my plan.

"You know," She smiled, interrupting my thoughts, "Your boyfriend? Is he well?"

"Ah, yes," Dante smiled, turning back to me, "You were in a relationship with that ANBU Captain. What was his name again?"

"Well…" _Lie._ "We are no longer together, Hanako-san." I turned away, saddened, "I'm sorry, Dante-sama – I am not in the mood to speak of such things."

"That's perfectly fine, Hinata-hime" Dante confided gently, reaching for my shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly, "Sometimes it just isn't meant to be." He smiled flirtatiously, "Tonight, I'll make it my duty to keep you happy and entertained – your mind rid of such thoughts of previous partners."

He reached for two glasses of sake off of a plate a waiter had brought to us, and handed me one.

I resisted the urge to chug the thing – and drank.

And drank.

And drank.

It was the only way I was going to be able to get through the night.

And by the time the night was over, an intoxicated Dante Toshiro was more than happy to invite me over to his quarters.

I – however grudgingly it may have been – accepted the offer.

My plan wasn't like many others – where they had utilised seduction in order to end a life, I was looking for information.

Information on the whereabouts of my lover.

_There are many different ways of utilising seduction to fulfil a mission. As 'assassination' wasn't the mission for every woman who used the technique._

_Seduction could be used in many different ways; to get close to a certain suspect, earn the trust of one who wouldn't otherwise trust you, simply be a way to get a man alone, or be a way to extract essential information._

My reasoning was the latter.

I needed to extract information.

And to do that, I needed to get Dante alone.

"Dante-Sama," I grinned drunkenly at the man, "I guess I should've known you stayed in one of the most upper-class establishments."

I wasn't really drunk.

I had been circulating my chakra around my body faster than usual, to clear out all the alcohol I was ingesting - despite how much I would prefer to be intoxicated at a time like this.

But, I needed to get the upper hand, and pull my hidden kunai to his throat.

And then find out where he has hidden Naruto.

_Do it for Naruto. Hinata, you're doing this for Naruto._

_Naruto will probably hate you after this, but you're doing it for him nevertheless._

I kissed him.

It was the most revolting, terrible, _stupidest_ thing I'd ever done; but I kissed him.

And I hated it.

I felt like the lowest of the low as I pretended to enjoy the hands of another man running through my hair as he kissed me, allowing me to slowly push his back onto the sole bed in the room, crawling on top of him.

_Oh my god, Hinata, what are you doing?! _

I was on the urge of freaking out.

I'd never done anything sexual with anyone apart from Naruto. Hell, I'd never even _kissed _anyone apart from Naruto. He was my first, my last, my only.

Not anymore.

And that thought made me sick.

_Concentrate, Hinata._

I pulled over him slightly, until he was positioned against the bed – with no way of escape. Now I only had to-

I froze as I felt his hand skim across my upper thigh.

And if that alone wasn't bad enough, I felt his hand touch the metal of the kunai I had hidden up there.

Oh, shit.

Now it was Dante's time to freeze, as the gears clicked together through his head.

"You're using me, Hinata-Hime!" Dante yelled, spinning us around on the bed, so he was now on top. He forcefully grabbed my kunai and held it sharply to my throat.

_Play dumb, Hinata._

"Pardon me?" I made my eyes widen in confusion and terror, "What are you doing!?"

"It appears we were both playing the same game, my beautiful Hyuuga." Dante laughed, "I shouldn't have believed you when you said that you and your lover had broken up."

I sighed, my eyes narrowing. I couldn't deny it any longer. I needed answers. "What do you mean we're '_playing the same game'_?"

"Did you think that I didn't know you were Naruto's lover?" Dante laughed, "How stupid did you think I am?!"

"Well," I shrugged, "You believed we'd broken up – _that_ was pretty stupid."

Dante's laugh died on his lips, and he pressed the kunai harder to my throat – his eyes darkening in anger. "The only reason I believed you was because Naruto had also said such a thing when I mentioned your name to him when attempting to get him to tell me… certain things."

"Where is Naruto!?" I growled, staring down Dante, "Why did you bring me here if you knew I had been in a relationship with Naruto?"

"Because both you and I had the same mission, Hinata-san." Dante brought our lips closer together, threatening me with the fact that he had the upper hand. That he could take advantage of me any time he wanted.

If he tried, I was going to spit in his face.

"Whilst you were trying to seduce me for information, I wanted… _leverage_ against my prisoner."

And then I remembered another important lesson from my seduction training back in the Academy.

_Despite the fact that there were Kunoichi from many different villages utilising the seduction technique for all their different purposes, sometimes shinobi used it too._

_Women weren't the only ones who could use seduction._

_Men could be just as apt at the technique, sometimes being even more effective as kunoichi do not expect such a thing from a shinobi – as it is almost unheard of._

_But it happens._

"Dammit." I muttered angrily to myself.

He was trying to seduce _me_, in order to get to Naruto.

"I mean," Dante chuckled at the thought, "Imagine the look on the brat's face when I tell him that I slept with his lover, that she was one of my new _whores_." He winked at me as he said the word.

And I resisted the urge to throw up.

How the hell could I save Naruto, when I couldn't even look after myself.

This was _bad._

_Very _ba-

Both Dante and I froze as the front door to the hotel room burst open.

"Did you actually think you could imprison _me_, Dante-Teme?!" The voice of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki laughed loudly, storming into the room.

His eyes landing on myself and Dante.

No one moved for several moments.

"What. The _HELL._ DO YOU TH**INK YOU'RE DOING **_**TO MY GIRLFRIEND**_**?!" **

Even _I_ wasn't sure whether to breathe a sigh of relief or run for cover.

But it turned out I couldn't do either with the kunai held sharply against my jugular.

"**GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!"**

"Oh, but we were having _so. Much. Fun." _He kunai pressed harder against my throat and my wide eyes instinctively turned to Naruto's. His eyes were already a deep red, and the tension in the room was so thick that Dante could have cut it with the kunai he held against me.

"**I'll give you **_**three **_**seconds to step away from **_**my Hina-chan."**_

"I'll give you two seconds to back up before I slit her throat." Dante retorted, grinning at the aggressive blond standing in front of him.

I tried to mumble an apology to my love, but the kunai held to my neck caused the words to exit my mouth as a muffled groan. I couldn't believe now _he _was the one who had to save me. What was I even doing here?

Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes, but I couldn't take a deep breath to defuse the tension that had built up within my body.

"Isn't she a pretty little thing?" Dante's grin caused me to tense further. "And I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Naruto-san. Hina-hime told me just today that you and her were broken up."

Naruto froze, and I mumbled something incoherent.

"I don't know if you have a lick of common sense inside you," Naruto spoke seriously, his tone angry, but clear as it resonated throughout the room. "But there is no 'win' situation for you, Dante. Not now. You touch a hair on her head – you're dead. You _kill _her – you'll be in so much pain you'll _wish_ you weredead. But, you let her go, and I'll let you live. You know you can't beat me." He took a step forward.

"A _lick _of common sense, huh?" Dante mused, his head leaning towards my face and his tongue shooting out to run across my cheek. I was now hyperventilating. The kunai skimming against my neck with every sharp breath I took. "Hmm, interesting choice of words." He muttered against my cheek.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!"**

And then Naruto moved.

Immediately, the body on top of mine had disappeared, I clenched my eyes closed tightly, tears slipping out the edges as I heard the familiar sound of a Rasengan, and fists connecting with a body.

A number of profanities from both voices erupted from the edge of the room and I sat up, forcefully rubbing the slick saliva off of my cheek, and holding in the urge to vomit.

I kissed him.

I can't believe I kissed him.

It was for Naruto, I knew, but I still cheated on him. I was a terrible girlfriend, and a terrible m-

"Hinata." I froze when Naruto turned stood up, wiping his bloody hands onto his pants. He turned his anger to me, "What in the Hokage's name do you think you were doing?"

"Ino s-said-"

"Dammit Ino! The next time I see her I'm going to throw her off the Hokage mountain!" Naruto growled angrily, throwing his hands in the air, "She knows you're impressionable!"

"I had to find you, Naruto-kun!" I cried, grabbing hold of his forearms, "I couldn't let you go! Especially not now! I can't deal with this without you!"

Naruto's eyes dropped to my still-flat stomach, "Hina-hime," He whispered affectionately, "I love you, and I forgive you – this time. Only because I know your hormones are acting up." He pressed one of his warm large hands to my stomach, "But, for now on, no more putting yourself or our baby in danger, okay?"

I blinked back the tears that had gathered on the edge of my eyes, "Okay, Naruto-kun." I whispered, placing my hand over the top of his, curling my fingers with his, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**END.**

**Okay, this one's been sitting on my computer for a while. I'd just never gotten around to finishing it. So don't get too surprised. I didn't write two one-shots in one day.**

**I'm not that amazing, sadly enough. **

**I'm not sure how you'll all feel about this one, but let me know. **

**Taz.**


End file.
